


Challenge-A-Month

by orphan_account



Category: Rikurt - Fandom
Genre: Contest for all Readers!, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Sorry for late notice! But I hope you have fun when writing. :)</p></blockquote>





	Challenge-A-Month

Hey! Okay, so heres the thing! I thought of a thing called Callenge-A-Month, and whoever wins the Challenge-A-Month, I will write a story (any story he/she wants) spicificly for them! So, your first promp; Rikurt! Write a story about Riker Lynch and Curt Mega in a relationship! I will allow you to choose your own promp, as long as it has to do with Rikurt in a relationship! Good luck and have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for late notice! But I hope you have fun when writing. :)


End file.
